


Amadeus!

by EaRayos



Series: Adventures with violin in hand [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, F/M, M/M, Mention of sex, Multi, Music, Orchestra, Slow Romance, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaRayos/pseuds/EaRayos
Summary: It's the fourth semester, and things between Cassian and Jyn were left on a state of complete difference. the fear of destroying the friendship is always the doubt of them both but will they get to surpass it? With two concerts on this semester, and drastic actions, join the Rogue One orchestra in it's new adventures.4th installation of Adventures with Violin in Hand. Sequel to Ancient Airs and Dances





	Amadeus!

The woodwinds and brass began the march once Chirrut lowered his baton. The violins quickly moved to the spiccato, almost like a race, before all of them reaching the famous can can dance melody that appears in burlesques and french movies. The strings contained their melody, while the trumpets and horns took to the loud background of the music. The orchestra members danced to the piece, even if it was only moving their hips to the rhythm of the song, when finally it was the quick part, with double sixteenth notes (or semiquavers as Jyn called them) in a 2 by 4 tempo. The piece was reign by the woodwinds, to which the strings followed their suit. With only three pages, the Overture to Orpheus in the Underworld by Jacques Offenbach was finished, being only a small part of the piece. 

 

“ _ Bravissimo _ !  Now, strings, I need you all to go to the bar 33th, and i need it  _ fortissimo _ . Like this!” the blind professor did the air movements to it, nobody even questioning how he knew  _ exactly  _ how it had to be done. 

 

The strings did as told. 

  
  


It was mid August, and second piece they practiced. The first being Can Can from La Boutique Fantasque (The fantastic toyshop) by Gioacchino Rossini, but the arrangement from Robert Bauernschmidt. The professor had given them also the rest of the repertoire;a christmas medley, the Prelude to the first act of La Traviata by Giuseppe Verdi but Jack Bullock’s arrangement, and Amadeus! From Symphony No. 25 from Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, arrangement by Jamin Hoffman. Jyn Erso and Bodhi Rook could already see a pattern there. 

 

As for the two best friends, Bodhi had decided to take rent in the couple’s house alongside Jyn. It was a money saver for his family, since his mother, a single parent, was struggling slightly in the current situation and college tuition wasn’t exactly the cheapest, and so the only payment the half pakistani man had to do was cleaning and helping in the kitchen, to which they all agreed. The danish woman also helped out, even if it wasn’t required, and so the two soon began calling each other brother or sister in chinese, and he helped Jyn practice her languages while she helped him with piano, that he had taken a liking. 

  
  


Often times during summer, Bodhi questioned his newfound sister’s actions of dating someone that wasn’t Cassian (he was openly a shipper to the rebelcaptain sail that he, shara and kes, and the twins had deemed it. Kay was the only one that didn’t agree to and Han took no stand). Jyn gave the same answer to her adoptive brother that she had given the mexican man, who had now taken into disappearing slightly in text messages with the woman, and she wasn’t one to admit she missed his daily messages during the morning, day and night that they both shared). 

 

But now that she was dating Lando Calrissian, the violinist woman that sat in first chair in second violins started to officially date the pianist not too long ago, during mid july. May was just seeing each other and two or three dates. And she knew that telling Cassian outright that it was official was a bad move, but she felt that kiss was almost an insult and that she was available whenever he wanted, even if it was because he had gathered the courage last minute. Plus, Lando wasn't a bad guy. Well, she sometimes doubted him, but enough for just walking out of their relationship.

 

Back to the class, Chirrut had asked for the students to give another round to Orpheus, before deciding it was enough for the day. Jyn began packing her violin alongside her “brother”, when an arm wrapped around her waist. She was already about to throw a punch, when the danish woman noticed it was none other but her boyfriend. 

 

“Hey, thought I could swing by your class. You play beautifully.” the man smirked, his white teeth a contrast to his skin. 

“You're just sweet talking now.” she smirked back. 

Lando waved quickly to Han, who was his best friend. “We have a date today too, remember?” she nodded.

“What? So I’ll be third wheeling Chirrut and Baze!?” Bodhi spoke loudly besides them, closing his violin case in the same matter.

“You could come with us, if you want.” Lando suggested.

The half Pakistani man shook his head. “It would be the same.” he got to his tip toes, (not really needing to, he was already taller than the danish woman) and found his target. “Yo, Cass,” he began, ignoring Jyn’s stiffening, “Can I crash at your place for a while? I’ll play videogames with Kay if it helps with your studies!” 

Said man straightened up, just as tense as the green eyed woman, but still gave a slight hidden smile towards him “Sure.”

“Joy! I’ll go on a date with my husband then. Bodhi, here are the keys to the house.” Chirrut spoke loud and handed the golden object into the tanned skinned hands and walked quickly, already wanting to leave. 

Jyn stood confused at everything that happened, but a quick slight pull from the black haired man brought her back and with a smile and off they went. 

 

Dates with Lando weren’t the most flagrant or overly special. It was usually movies, or restaurant, sometimes a quick fooling around at the back of his car, or at his apartment, but kind of was already like a habit or routine to it all. They would sit down, talk about their days and friends, pieces they have been playing, and finish off with near future plans, never going so far as to discuss a future together, something she greatly appreciated, given she wanted to travel and see, instead of stay in one place. The restaurant date passed quickly, in a blink of an eye. A quick dinner, a late night of pleasures, and in front of her porch before midnight. The lights to the front where on, and the danish woman moved quickly with her jacket covering her fully, turning the lock with her own key, and getting in. She turned off the lights of outside, after seeing Baze’s car parked out front. Before she pulled her jacket off, the door opened quickly, Bodhi almost crashing against her. 

 

“Bodhi!” she tried to not scream loudly. 

“Sorry! Sorry Jyn! It’s cold as fuck and well.” he giggled a bit, taking his jacket off after locking the door behind him.

Jyn frowned. “How drunk are you?” 

“Pansexual drunk. But I could be blackout drunk and we all know that is not as sexy as the wall behind you.” he chuckled smiling. 

“Alright, up we go.” she sighed and took his arm, over her, and brought him up the stairs. 

 

They went over to the bathroom, and ordered him to take a quick back and went down to grab a glass of water and his pajamas. Years of being with Saw, Jyn had developed a technique of how to take care of a drunken person. Even if Bodhi wasn’t at his worst, she knew tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day, but at least both were going to be free from college. Soon, her adoptive brother was ready for the bed. She took the man towards his own room, throwing him to his bed. The half pakistani man was grinning wide, and before the danish woman could walk away, she took her wrist, catching her off guard.

  
  


“Is sex with Lando good?” he chuckled.

“What?” she stiffened. 

“Sex with Lando must be good. I mean, you didn’t even give Cassian a try. Does he at least kiss better than Cass? He did ask me that, you have mentioned this or anything.” 

Jyn had to blink twice, remembering she was talking with a drunk Bodhi, “Uh… well… he’s a nice lad …” 

“Cassian is a nice mate too.  _ Nicer   _ even. Hell, if he probably got over his deep love towards you, and he showed interest in me, and if I weren’t with Luke, I would totes hit that.” he sighed. “But alas, three ifs get cancelled by reality and the truth is, I love Luke more than anything and I probably fucked it up with my dumbness and my jealousy over Wedge. Oh my sweet, sweet nice Luke Skywalker...” Bodhi’s voice had gone slowly lower until he finally fell asleep, snoring lightly. 

 

Once again, Jyn was at a loss at words, and she knew that he was just probably rambling about everything that came to his mind at the moment, not really having a specific point to his delirious like state of mind, and so, she shook her head, walking away and closing the door softly. She went to her night process of taking a bath and dressing up for sleep, still with her best friend’s words in her mind freshly, making her doubt oh very much of herself and her actions, before settling with being satisfied by her situation and that Lando was probably the correct man, not wanting to risk Cassian to anything, even if she was slowly losing him with his silence. 

 

The next day, when Jyn went down the stairs, meeting with a groaning Bodhi, who held a package of ice over his head, and water in his other hand, half filled, showing he had already taken some pain medicine, she smirked, and uttered a loud “good morning”, causing the man to wince and groan once again, protesting. 

 

“You’re a real bitch you know that?” he glared. 

“And you’re a twat! Who out livered you?” she smirked once again at her own pun. 

“Ha, ha. It was Kay and his steel liver. We played drinking Jenga and some other drinking games I deeply regret having done so.” he answered, lowering the ice pack. 

“Yeah, it had you ‘pansexual drunk’, as I recall.”

“Oh, ho. I remember that and remember our lil’ talk about a certain bloke and your arse ways of changing the subject.” Bodhi smirked.

“Um… nah. It was all you, the one that changed the matter, to your jealousy of a certain Wedge for your ‘sweet sweet nice Luke Skywalker’.” now she felt like she had the upper hand. 

“Alright, but I’m still wondering if Lando is any good at sex or kissing, for that matter.” 

“... why?” now Jyn was getting on the defensive against her best friend. 

“Just curiosity. We have never talked about our partners or anything…” 

“As long as you don’t go reporting to someone…” 

“Ha. Well, Luke is the best kisser and sex partner I’ve had. There. Easy.” he smirked. “Gives these bloody expressions I enjoy lots, especially when I--” 

“Alright, alright! No, he isn’t the best, but he is good company around. Lando.” she glanced at him. 

The danish woman usually took pride in knowing how to ready Bodhi, but now he wasn’t readable, even with the smile that formed in his lips. “See? Wasn’t that easy?”

She scoffed. “You’re an arse, you know that right?” 

“And you love me just as much.” he smiled. 

“Any plans for today, mate?” she glanced at how he was dressed. 

“Was planning on going out with Luke on a date. Welcome to come by if you wish to.” 

“...I think I’ll pass. I feel I have been going each day too quickly and barely any moment for myself. Are Chirrut and Baze out?” Bodhi nodded. “Good, I’ll take that bath I’ve been meaning to take with bath bombs and all.”

“The ones Leia gifted you about a year ago?” he scoffed. “Sure you don’t want to throw them out before getting an irritation? I thought those expired after six months.” he finished, kissing her cheek and walking towards the door, but before he left through it, he turned, “You should really think about life. Near future isn’t everything there is…” 

 

Silence filled the empty house, and all Jyn was left to do, was to actually evaluate her life, but she opted for going back to sleep. 

  
  


The next day of classes, Jyn and Bodhi arrived early alongside their landlords and whom they considered family. The professors rushed to punch their hours and later go to their classrooms, while the two siblings walked the hallways to reach the library and study. The danish was stopped, by her best friend, and searching why he did so, she was met with a poster, announcing a concert for the public made by students and no professor’s guidance. The man turned to her and smiled widely, pointing at it. 

 

“What, Bodhi?”

“Let’s join!” 

“What?” it was more of a “why” than the question she made, but Bodhi understood it. 

“Let’s join! We have been practicing many pieces together! It would be fun and help us get our mind out of… things!” he smiled broadly. 

“Well…”

“It may have no pay but I’ll invite you next time we go to the Cantina or to Maz Kanata’s Castle.” 

“I can just go any day you know?” she glanced at him.

“... I’ll invite you for a week.” 

Jyn stared at him now, and thought about him and how much it would cost him, she sighed. “Three days.”

He grinned. “Done!” the man stretched his hand. 

The danish woman took his hand, and shook it. Wondering what the hell she signed up to. The half pakistani walked over to the signing section for them. 

 

Shaking her head, she went to her usual studying spot at the library, meeting up with Lando who was studying at the moment his piano lessons he had soon with professor Vader and she of languages and later her violin studies. Jyn felt slightly rushed, but payed as much attention to her studies as she could, accidentally ignoring the man that sat besides her, not even noticing when he said his goodbyes to leave for his classes. Bodhi came some hours later, reminding her of her class with Baze and together, walking to the hallways and out, her almost brother going to his guitar classes (something Chirrut bickered about while Baze smiled of). Now, she took her twice weekly violin class,telling her guardian about Bodhi’s idea, to which he quipped with some of the music she could select, already getting to an idea of what they should play (“It’s in two months, you got time”) and then to Mon Mothma’s class of theory, to finish the day with Chirrut. 

 

“Let’s go today with the Can Can from  _ La Boutique Fantasque! _ ” the blind man spoke with a fake italian accent, before laughing. 

 

Everybody got ready, and the  _ crescendo _ slowly  _ fortissimo  _ began, the second violins taking the back melody. This piece is meant for the ballet, and with only two pages, it the whole cast of woodwinds, percussion and strings. The quick part of rush started with strings, especially violins, as if birds flew from side to side quickly from side to side, only to be followed with the woodwinds giving the same effect but more distraught. They repeated the sequence, giving to the next part, with the xylophone taking a part, followed with the rest of the orchestra having an uplifting part, before the grand harmonious finale. 

 

Jyn and Bodhi smiled at each other, when they finished playing the joyful piece, before she glanced at a certain mexican man, something that her brother had pointed out she always did unconsciously, as if searching for the first friendly face she had met in this place, lost in the crowd, to find that he did too, meet her gaze, with the ghost of a smile. 

  
  


After the professor directed the orchestra to practice the piece a little bit more and later took by sections, the ones he believed needed the most help and passing to the least, the class ended, and as the students picked up their instruments into their cases, they spoke, enjoying the company. The danish woman was currently talking with Sabine and Ezra, the second violins in second stand when she felt the presence of someone besides her. She turned around, only to meet the chocolate eyes she had been staring at, not a while later. This time, those eyes brought memories, of the times they had shared, not so long ago, from watching Galaxy Wars together on a May 4th, of when they joked why men couldn't give birth (for him, it was because they would turn it into a challenge, she just back answered with it being that they weren't as strong as women), and all those other moments they had spent together, now forgotten, with the distance they had given each other. Cassian stood there, in his usual serious face, but a slight happiness in his eyes, giving way to what he felt. The couple left, to meet with Hera, Kanan, Chopper and Zeb. It was an odd group that everybody loved, especially their ensemble, which apparently will be playing at the student concert. 

 

“So, I wanted to talk…”Cassian brought Jyn back to her senses, which she had diverted her attention to ignore how close he could get with her. Often times she doubted he knew personal space.

“So, you wanted to talk, talk.” the danish woman ignored the flinch she enacted after her voice did not come as casual as she expect it to be. 

He paused, and passed softly his hand over his growing beard, as if thinking for the words he wanted to speak. “I’ve been  _ un cabron _ , and this is me coming to you, offering my apologies.” he paused again, and chuckled slightly. “Yeah, I suck doing this kind of shit, don’t I?” 

Jyn smirked slightly. “Only a little…” she took a moment too, to stare at him just like he did so. “But hey, accepted. Friends?” she held her right hand extended, as if to agree on a pact. 

The man looked at her hand, and later at her, to finish by bringing her into his arms in an embrace. “Friends.” he muttered in her ear, and the quick tickle of his beard when his smile broke hidden to anybody’s sight was all she needed, for her heart to leap and plumel, like a fish fresh into the sea. 

 

The hug lasted seconds, but their friends had seen, and feigned disinterest, for their sake. The two of them joined the rest of their group, now being basically composed of Cassian, Kay, Leia, Luke, Bodhi, Han, Chewie, and Jyn. Han had his arm draped around the senator’s daughter’s shoulders, while Bodhi and Luke held hands, talking with the rest as if everything hadn’t changed. Kay, Cassey, and Arturo spoke in a corner, debating which instrument was the best for a solo in the upcoming concert, and Cassian messed the danish woman’s hair, her typical bun going into a disarray. The scene felt like normality all over again.

  
  


It was the week afterwards, a week in which neither Bodhi nor Jyn had decided on what to play for the upcoming concert, and the violinist woman more focused in her languages’ tests that were about to come, making the only form of contact with her via by phone. She had developed a routine, of getting early to the university, study in one of the personal cubicles hidden in the library, and running to her classes, and later close herself up in the room to do her projects. Midterms were in a week, and that had her nervous. Thursday, was the day, and Jyn was walking towards the library so she could study for the chinese test that had her in serious nervousness, when she got a message from Lando, wanting to meet up. 

 

That day, the danish woman wasn’t seen in neither in Baze’s class, neither Chirrut nor Mon Mothma’s classes. It was the day she received the most text messages, and the day she least answered. 

 

Bodhi ran over to their home, scared of whatever could’ve happened to her. Being the brotherly figure he was, he suspected her boyfriend to be behind something, and so he first got to him, before getting the info he wanted, and later rushing to where he thought his sister could hide. He opened the door, and without even locking it or checking if it closed, he was about to run the stairs, when he heard a violin play. The pause made him hesitate, but then he moved softly through the stairs, as if threading between shallow and deep waters, until he reached what is her wooden door, inside the blue painted walled house. Slowly, he raised a hand to knock, but the opportunity was presented, there it opened, revealing a bloodshot eyed Jyn Erso, that still looked as challenging and defiant as ever, closed lips, parted teeth, hooded eyes, raised nose, as if she were taller than anybody, even when she is a foot smaller than him. 

 

“I decided for _La Mer_ , but Django Reinhardt with Stephane Grappelli’s version.” she moved her head slightly, inviting him in. “Bring your guitar. Come.” 

 

And without no further questions, he went back to close the door and search for his guitar. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, do you know what we’re going to be playing today?” a piccolo student spoke to the clarinetist. 

“I heard it’s--” the other student was cut.

“La Traviata!” Chirrut entered smiling, as if he knew what the doubts of the students was (which hee probably did. They all had a theory he was the reincarnation of Ip Man). “It’s such an amazing piece isn’t it? I know we played it earlier during the month but today is as good as any day to play it again!” the man walked to his stand almost dancing with his long stick in hand, not really using it to walk, but more as an accessory to his dancing. 

 

It was the first week of October, the month the student concert was going to be. In two weeks time, the stage was going to be overrun by students while professors, families, and friends alike were to take seat as their expectators. Almost half the orchestra members were participating, either as soloist, duos, quartets, or ensembles. Their professors were proud of them all, because it showed how dedicated they were at the university of Yavin IV for their respectful to their music and instruments. Some decided to stay classical while others moved more to the modern pieces, depending on what they are all interested. 

 

As for the case of Jyn Erso and Bodhi Rook, they went for a between. A piece from the 1940s. It was one of Jyn’s favorite songs, from her favorite violinist, and having the opportunity to play the piece alongside her best friend was something special. Her adoptive brother was to play it with his guitar, while the danish woman went for the violin. Leia, whom in about a week ago was to do a duo with her brother, joined them too, giving the second violin, because even when the green eyed brunette had practiced literally daily and for hours (she got to memorize it), she still struggled with certain notes.  

 

But now, it was time for the orchestra class. The group of friends crowded before the professor gave the class, but the danish woman sat at her chair concentrated in her piece. She could hear the murmurs of Luke to Bodhi, wondering how she had been holding up for the month that has gone by. The half pakistani just shook his head and answered as he always did, “practicing ‘till numbing. Her fingers have been bleeding and the violin hickey is more prominent”. Said woman looked at her fingers slyly, conscious now of what he has said, and suppressed her own emotions. Her skin was peeling, clearly leaving it with with the under layer of the skin, in slight view. There was some dry blood in her short nails. She touched her fingers, and indeed, some felt nothing while others made her slightly wince. 

 

Jyn needed help. But dare anybody tell her to find it. 

 

Professor Chirrut called the students to attention, and all took their respectful places to begin the class. Bodhi sat besides his sister, and gave her a worried glance, to which the danish tried to ignore to no avail. With their positions ready, the blind man lowered the baton, the solemn beginning to la Traviata began. Violins giving the main voice while the rest took the melody. Softly playing, almost a minute in, the actual piece began, with the winds had the main part as strings did the melody. Ballroom dance song, and only one page, it was all they gave to this. Strings were the ones that had most of the piece, while winds helped back them up. Some of the violinist danced to the piece, just like the violists. The end was with the strings giving quick notes, to give way to a harmony with the rest. Sweet piece, even if slightly sad. 

 

The half pakistani man glanced to his sister again, waiting for some reaction, that she did not give. The class proceeded as the others have, with them repeating the playing again, and later being separated by Chirrut’s directions on how to improve it. This class passed fast for the green eyed woman, whom spent most of the class focusing only in the piece and her works, than to herself, going as far as taking out her planner and checking what she has first. When they finished, Bodhi and Jyn left with the professors, and as part of their routine, the siblings went to practice for their concert while the couple cooked the dinner. Emotionally drained, the danish woman asked if they could make the practice short, to which made the man surprised but agreed to do so. They played the song in the living room, and off to eat. The once table that sat against the wall as now in the middle of the large kitchen, with a 4th seat. Baze laid the food in the table, with the plates in their respectful places, for them to serve themselves how much they wanted. They all sat down, and before they could begin picking what they wanted, the door’s bell rang. 

 

“I wonder who could that be?” Chirrut smirked, serving himself rice. 

“I’ll get it.” Jyn said giving a slight sigh, stopping Baze from standing up.

 

She got out the chair and walked towards the entrance, she checked the door’s hole to see who was on the other side, and with a slight frown, she opened it. Outside, Cassian Andor stood, dressed in a cream shirt and brown pants. The danish woman opened the door wider, and asked him what he was doing at seven pm standing at the entrance of her home. 

 

“I…” he stopped, and looked at his hands quickly, before connecting his eyes with hers. “I wanted to talk with you…”

“We’re in the middle of dinner.” she looked inside for a minute but then towards him. “You hungry?” 

  
  


He nodded, and when the woman moved to the side, he entered, waiting afterwards for her to lock the place before going over to the kitchen with her. Once in the tiled room, Chirrut was smirking, a chair placed besides Bodhi and Jyn’s empty seat. The couple greeted the mexican man, quickly handing him a plate to serve himself, and the conversations erupted. Subjects from past, present and the near future were discussed, from orphanages, studies of violin and engineering, til finally about how not knowing what the tomorrow will hold. The green eyed woman observed instead of talking, seeing how Bodhi’s smile would be overtaken by his laughter, and Chirrut would take his sightless stare at the visitor with the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes showing what he felt, and Baze, stoic serious Baze, had the hint of a grin hidden in his lips. The coldness the woman had been feeling suddenly turned to warmth, and she all had to thank the man that sat between her and her almost brother. 

 

Their food finished, and the conversations of musics and movies was moved to the living room, were they all sat relaxing in the place. From seven it went to eight, and from eight, it was eleven, when they noticed the hour. Bodhi offered to share his bed with Cassian, since the man had come on his bicycle and it was a long ride to his own apartment (they had also been drinking wine and beer, and they all knew how drunk all of them stood). Chirrut and Baze had retired to their quarters, while the half pakistani ran up the stairs stumbling to prepare an inflatable bed that Baze later mentioned when he searched in a closet, leaving Jyn and Cassian in the living room alone. 

 

Jyn cleared her throat. “So… you wanted to talk?”

Cassian, who was staring at her, got more comfortable in the sofa and nodded. “I wanted to come over, and we'll talk.” he paused, seeing her roll her eyes. “Hey, I’m seeing you closing yourself tighter than when you started at Yavin. And, from someone who has closed himself tighter than a nun’s legs, I can tell you it’ll destroy you.” he looked into her green eyes, searching, while resting his elbows over his knees and holding his hands in front of him. “Promise me, Jyn. Talk to us, if not me, Bodhi. About anything. Even if it’s to whine about the weather or how you would very much prefer to punch someone… I’m… We’re here for you…” 

 

The danish woman, who laid in the loveseat, sat down, closer to him. She slowly took one of his hands, and held it. Jyn brought her eyes to connect with his brown ones again, and felt her own walls slowly fall, even if slightly, to show the sincerity she meant when she spoke her next words. 

 

“I will… If I ever feel the need.” she smiled a bit.

 

He smiled, and kissed her cheek, pushing himself closer to her.  As soon as they separated, unsatisfied partially by the stomach plummet and the warmness, Jyn brought her lips to his, getting the feelings she wanted. Electricity coursing through the nerves, once again the rise and fall of her insides, a blank mind and just a bubble around them. The smell of spices and home wafted from him, and all she wished was to be engulfed in an embrace with him more than this quick kiss they were sharing, that was interrupted by a half pakistani man running down the stairs with a towel in hand, letting Cassian know the bathroom is ready for him. The two violinist separated and the latino man got up the chair, nodding at Jyn, before leaving her with Bodhi, who gave the woman a knowing smirk. She glared at him before going up the stairs with her best friend. 

 

The next morning, the woman woke up with a headache, and got out of her bed, wearing a tank top and shorts, trying to ignore all the sounds around. The smell of breakfast soothed a bit the pain, and she went slowly down the stairs. At the table, she was met with her guardians and brother, and their visitor cooking, and a new person joining them. 

 

“Ah, Jyn. So nice of you to join us!” Jyn winced at Chirrut’s voice. She was handed a cup of water, which she thanked eagerly. 

“Kay came over. Said he was going to give Cassian a ride.” Bodhi smiled.

Baze scoffed. “Not that he needed it.”

“I’m sorry, but if I have a car, and my best friend has a bicycle and had to run an hour on it, of course I would come and pick him up.”

“Well, I’m just glad we’re all together under one roof and in a table as friends and not as student-professor.” Chirrut smiled again, holding his long staff he uses for “fun”. 

 

The danish woman took seat besides her almost brother and Baze, who sat to the right of Chirut, an empty chair, and Kay. The small table barely had space for all of them, but they made do, with the plates almost all touching, the orange juice jar in the center, with the cups around it. Cassian was missing from the table, and it was all because said man was the one making the delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs filled with vegetables and bacon, a side of toasts also brought to the table. He came over with the pan, serving on each plate their portion, their senses filled by the sight of the amazing preparation and the small steam that came from the food, letting them know how it was perfect. Once he sat, they began eating, and some of the people at the table gave their thanks by moans of pleasure. 

 

“Damn, Cassian! This is the best breakfast I have ever eaten!” Bodhi exclaimed, taking another bite. 

“Well, I could’ve let you know that, he prepares the food in our apartment. Best chef ever. ” Kay answered, taking another bite, as if it were the most common food ever.

“I’m starting to think you came over because you missed his food…” Chirrut chuckled. 

“Aww, Kay…” Cassian laughed.

 

Jyn was wondering if she could move with them all for the food. If he cooked like this, she was going to kidnap him daily. Food is food, and if it could be this perfect, she really wanted to keep eating it the right way, which was his cooking. 

 

Once the food was done, the couple went to clean the dishes, only to be stopped by the danish woman and the half pakistani, both pushing the asians to go on and move to work, and that they were going to hitch a ride with Kay, nodding, they both gave their farewells, and left the students in the house, reminding them to take the pieces with them. As the ones that considered themselves siblings prepped the kitchen, their visitors helped, giving stories of how they knew each other from infants, to their many misadventures in school. 

 

They all took their belongings, and left, when they finished cleaning and placing everything in the kitchen. Kay drove them to the college, parking in the student’s section, and the four separated in pairs, to head over to their classes. Jyn and Bodhi spoke about how the morning was something they wished they could repeat, finding their family slowly growing. 

 

* * *

 

“Jyn…”

“No.”

“Jyn…”

“Bodhi,  _ no _ .”

The half pakistani sighed. 

 

It was the day of the student’s concert, and both were feeling nervous. Leia, their second violinist, was walking around and talking with everybody, confidently, and Jyn was holed up in a corner, practicing until her fingers felt the dull pain of the strings piercing her skin, and she had dragged Bodhi to play his guitar, helping her play. The half pakistani man wanted to leave her so he could go and watch their friends play, but his almost sister only had eyes for the piece, barely lighted by the hallway’s light away from the garage sized storage room directly behind the stage. Leia was supposed to practice with them, and she did, but after the third time, she left, to meet over with her now boyfriend Han Solo, something that had Jyn gritting her teeth. The danish woman kept playing, until she heard no more the guitar, and with a frown, noticed the man walking away. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked, lowering the violin.

“To see the _ quarteto. _ We should support Cass and the group.” he flashed her his signature shy smile. 

With one last glance to the piece, she sighed, and picked her stuff. “ _ Fine _ . but we really need to practice.” 

He laughed. “Don’t you mean we really need to rest? You’re about to bleed through your fingers.” 

  
  


The group hurdled by the back stage curtains, to watch the quartet from behind. Kes Dameron, Shara Bey, Cassian Andor, and Kay Tuesso had entered and bowed to the public, all of them giving a loud round of applause. The four of them took their seats, and sharing a quick look between them all, the first bow was struck. Kes began with the cello, and the violinists played quick one notes, as a second background voice, until Shara entered with her viola, giving the voice. It was clearly a modern song, and a male singer, and soon, Cassian joined with a second voice, changing his pace. Shara was the lead singer, as the mexican played the backup, later to be the only one singing, as the brazilian woman took a small pause, and a one second silence came, and the four joined playing. 

 

Bodhi gasped, noticing the song. “It’s Do I wanna know? From Arctic Monkeys!” he exclaimed whispering. Jyn widened her eyes, once again giving her full attention. 

 

_ I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly _ __  
_ on the cusp of trying to kiss you _ __  
_ I don't know if you feel the same as I do _ _  
_ __ But we could be together, if you wanted to

 

Two more chorus of the song, and it ended. The four players sweating under the spotlight but with wide grins shared between them, and they all stood, bowing once again to the standing audience that were more amazed by a lead violist than the actual song. Bodhi was besides Jyn, questioning if he could go and sneak Cassian’s part to learn it. Leia slapped his head, joking that he should leave that to their friend to ask and not steal, and to be ready, since they were next. The quartet walked towards them, already done with the appreciation, and the mexican man got close to the danish, a small smile peaking at the corners. A gravitational pull took them, turning around as if evading each other, but still wanting to be close. Even when the man was a head taller than her, she could still feel his breath as if it were in her cheeks. 

 

“ _ Exito _ , because good luck is for people not prepared.” Cassian joked softly. 

Jyn scoffed. “If I do wrong, I can just crawl back to you?” 

The man stood still, a slight reddening in his cheeks and quick spanish muttering she didn’t catch before he left. 

 

It was the trio’s turn, and in came first Bodhi in his black button shirt and pants, his long hair picked the top in a ponytail, leaving the lower part free. He waved at the crowd, standing up, as Leia entering second, in a long white dress, grinning and carrying her violin in one hand and bow in the other. Finally, Jyn being the first violin, entered, dressed in a flare black dress, taking position besides the brown haired american woman. The three players bowed to the audience, and sharing a quick glance, they nodded, to signal the start. 

 

The danish woman passed her bow softly in the D string, to softly switch to press her third finger, the ring one, into said chord, Bodhi accompanying her. She played the slow entrance melody to “La Mer”, and when she had to repeat that section, Leia entered, and continued on to the second part. It was one page long piece, and the three of them had it memorized, the guitar chords being fairly easy, even in the quick part, that it was a slight solo the man had. To be picked up by the violins. The song was one mellow, casual yet romantic, something to play in a balcony by the beach, as the people would sit and eat, or casually stroll in the beach. Jyn loved it because it reminded her of her time in La’hmu with her parents, something she had to share with her almost brother, after his constant insisting of wanting to play it, knowing only she loved it. Now, playing it for an audience, just made her feel like she achieved something her parents won't see but she will treasure, to play their song. 

 

After the last note, with the guitar giving the last chords, the public stood up giving applauses. The danish woman permitted herself to look at all of the people, whom some had tears in their eyes, and others just whistled, and felt pride. She got to portray what she so desperately wanted to perfect. All that practice and finger cuts were worth it. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the day now of the final concert. Final weeks came and went, causing very much rush on all the students. From the quartet practicing for their final presentation of the semester, to the almost siblings preparing for their own assignments and tests. Jyn joked that she was going to throw herself from the nearest tallest building, while Bodhi would protest that it was cruel way to joke. Leia had become more bossy, and Luke more relax (and even helped relax his half pakistani at times, in many ways the danish envied). Chirrut and Baze gave them more assignments, claiming that since they also supervised what they did at home, they could progress further. 

 

Now, after classes ended, language tests and piloting tests are done and aced, the grand concert day had arrived, and the orchestra was all gathered in a room, tuning their instruments, to later run towards the stage hall where their activities were done. Bodhi, Leia, Luke, Han, Chewie, and Jyn ran into the audience to take good seats and cheer on their classmates. This time, the quartet were playing again. They began with a quick christmas song, _Frosty the snowman_ , to later pass to an arrangement of  Mozart’s _Dissonance_ No. 19 in C Major, the first movement. When they finished that piece, an arrangement of Ravel’s _Bolero_ was played, Kay having the lead. With this, they finished, bowing to the crowd, before the red curtains closed on the stage. The students that had sneaked into the seats, moved softly but quickly out, and towards the back stage, taking their seats. Chirrut was awaiting them all, grinning as he was always, and decided to begin with the pieces that were in a curious order. _Overture to Orpheus in the Underworld_ , to pass over to _Can Can from La Boutique Fantasque, Prelude to La traviata._ And a small pause for them to take, and the maestro to engage in a quick conversation with the audience. To the first piece, the students had to contain their joy of playing the most famous song, although they shook their hips or shoulders to the beat of the music, trying to not stand up. To the second one, they also had to contain their wanting of dancing, given it was a whimsical piece, using xylophones and other such instruments. Jy sneaked a glance to the crowd, and she smiled widely, seeing them dancing to the music they all played. Even Baze fought to contain himself, in his seat. The piece before the break it was a slow piece, so it calmed them all, and actually permitted them all to sit back and relax, although many still bobbed or moved their heads to the melody. 

 

After his small pause, Chirrut turned around to the students with a raised baton, and when he lowered it, the 25 Symphony’s first movement from Mozart began. Strings (from violins to bass), horns and flutes started the piece, a quick short notes that would be tied. By the 13 bar, the melody switches to be a melody carried by strings quickly, until the 29th, in which the winds took the melody. It seemed omniscient, as if giving way to something that was coming after all the joy and happiness that was played before. Then it was back to the strings with the main voice, quickly and horns at the back marching. This time it wasn't omniscient, but direct, to take action even when trouble loomed close. There’s 2 seconds of the violins taking the main action, and an almost silence from the rest of the instruments, giving a sudden pause of running to later have the rest of the orchestra echoing their notes, only to be repeated twice more to give emphasis on the action. To change course, the violas and second violins take main voice, and the rest accompany, and it’s a whole new scene, under the influence. First violins and some brass instruments take a whimsical look at the piece, with the orchestra giving highlights to it. The piece takes an outlook of many things happening, to switching to the beginning piece, distorted slightly, and a march, as the woodwinds and brass give the final melodical notes. Dramatic ending, to a dramatic piece. 

 

The students took heavy breaths, after finishing the strong symphony, and grinned when the audience erupted in cheers for them all. Jyn felt proud of playing this piece, because she considered it to be the hardest of them all. Bodhi, who sat besides her, breathed hard and smiled widely at her, taking her hand in his, to show how he was delighted to have done such a piece, that reflected on their dramatic semester. Chirrut called to attention, for the last pieces, which were a christmas medley of various songs from around the world (O Tannenbaum from Germany, What child is this from England, The Hannukkah Song from Israel, and Go tell it on the mountain from USA) and a final Rhapsody on Christmas Carols that contained 8 brief pieces in three pages of famous songs of the holiday. It moved everybody to feel joy, and to await a happy christmas. 

 

The orchestra students finished the concert, bowing  to the audience and later taking their instruments to their boxes. Baze came to the stage, and invited them all for a quick eat out at the Cantina, to which The twins, their partners, and friends agreed, and the party of 12 went over to the place, and sliding to take a booth, ordering pizza. Cassian slid besides Jyn, throwing an arm around her shoulders, while Bodhi sat to her other side, holding hands with Luke, who chatted away with Han about ships and cars, and Leia spoke with Chirrut about the concert for next semester.

 

“Well, my dear. We’ll just  _ waltz _ around some pieces. And it will be two concerts.”

“Two concerts?!” Kes exclaimed, Shara smiling already liking how this will be going. 

“We have two concerts indeed. I believe we have been booked for an easter activity and then there’s our final concert…”Kay answered as a matter of fact.

“The final concert…” Baze repeated, slightly sad. 

“We’ll have to make it the best.” Jyn spoke up. Finding she was full of fire. 

The rest raised their beer glances to her statement.

“And we shall practice as much we can.” Cassian joined in, smiling, also ready for whatever was to come. 

“But we don’t have to practice until our fingers bleed out.” Bodhi eyed his almost sister remembering their previous show. To this they all laughed. 

 

And the night was spent, sharing pizza and stories, and to some, lips to be shared, as for the couples around. Except Kay. Kay did not find the need of romance something to be important, but respected those that found it (Although he still did not approve of Cassian wanting Jyn but that was another story). Chewie, who sat besides Han, just tried to cockblock them all for his own enjoyment.  

**Author's Note:**

> Translations?  
> un cabron: an asshole in spanish  
> La Mer: the sea in french  
> Exito: it's good luck. But as it's implied here, it means that you are prepared for what you're about to face. 
> 
> Sorry I posted this so late! Job and studies (even with the strike) had my attention and i was by the middle. After i got freed up, it was mother’s day and my muse left me, so I went by what I knew and invented, making a semi good ending. So, I’m also sorry for the rushing at the end, and so many skips! Next installation is the end, and I expect to take a lot of time on that one, because it’s not only the last concert together, I’m throwing a bonus part that will. And I hinted on one of the pieces of what’s to come. Chirrut mentions it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4WubT6u70Y bonus. That was when I played the 25th symphony of beethoven with the orchestra. I’m around there (really can’t see myself). But in first violins, there is the one Cassian is loosely based on and Leia is well exactly my friend there. She also had the hair long but was really small. These videos i found them recently and it made me tear up seeing my former classmates and how we enjoyed playing so much.
> 
> I stopped updating college of the fittest because I’m waiting on some things to happen in the strike over here so to make the two last chapter good ones. it's also dramatic. 
> 
> thanks again for reading and I hope you all love it. reviews and kudos are the fuels of fanfic writers!


End file.
